Fighters
by HungerGamesxTwilightCrossover
Summary: What happend if the dead tributes after the Hunger Games were changed into Vampires and going to help the Cullens when they fight against an army of Vampire hunters. What are the Cullens going do when they hear the Story of the Tributes? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Characters

don´t own the Charactes and

This is like The Plot

* * *

Twilight

Alice Cullen – Can see the Future Love:Jasper Hale

Jasper Hale – Can feel Emotions Love: Alice Cullen

Edward Cullen- Can read mind Love :Bella

Bella Cullen- Mental shield (yes she is a Vampire) Love:Edward

Emmet Cullen Love:Rosalie

Rosalie Hale Love:Emmet- Silbing:Jasper Hale (in my story they are twins)

Carlise Cullen Love:Esme

Esme Cullen Love:Carlise

Renesmee Cullen (she an adult) Love:Jacob

Jacob Black-Werewolf Love:Nessie

Hunger Games

Rue – Can change herself into every Animal she want. Silbing:Tresh

Tresh- Can control every Element Silbing:Rue -Love:(maybe Foxface)

Foxface-When she sees a person she knows everything about the Person. Love:(maybe Tresh)

Marvel

Glimmer-Healing Powers

Cato-Lie detecion

Clove-a power like janes but stronger

Katniss love:Peeta

Peeta Love:Katniss


	2. Chapter 2

I don´t own the characters and do

The vision

It was just a normal day at the cullens were very happy that all of it was over

They don´t fight anymore except Emmet he always wants to fight.

Nessie had a loving and caring was an adult

Jasper is very good at being a vegeterian.

They were all sitting in the living room

Bellas Pov

Edward and me are now for like fifty years married.I still love him and i hope he still loves me.

I´m going to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie is pretty nice when you know her.

So i was in my room and everybody else was in the living room.

Suddenly i heard something i don´t know what it was but i know it was Alice.

I rushed down the stairs after Alice but Jasper was there earlier.

Stupid overprotectiv Boyfriend i thought .I was happy i had this mental shield i could think everything and Edward wasn´t able to read it.

Normal Pov

Jasper:Alice What is it.

Alice: i see an army of humans

Carlise:What are they look like

Alice:I don´t know they are having black coats

Esme:How about you Edward

Edward:I´ve never seen them

Jasper:Alice can you draw them

Alice:I´ll try

CarlisePov

On Alice picture was a human. He had a black coat,black pants,black biker boots.

I know what the creature was but i was to scared to say it loud.

Carlise:its an Army of Vampire Hunter

Everyone:WHAT?

Jasper:We aren´t strong enough to defeat them because they are training since they are 16 years old

Carlise:So are them

Bella:Who?

Carlise:The tributes of Panem

Bella and Edward:Who?

Alice:Guys this is a serious situation no jokes

Emmet:Oh damn

Carlise:All right we are going to Panem and ask them if they help us

Bella:Why them?

Jasper:They are training since they are 10 years old

Rosalie:Oh my god

Carlise:Lets pack


	3. Chapter 3

I don´t own the Hunger games or Twilight

AN:In my version the tributes are all close friends

The Meet

The Cullens went to Panem for help from the are driving cars.

Edward and Bella in the Volvo

Bella:I´m so worried about her

Edward:Yeah me too

Bella: I hope Jake takes good care of her.

Edward:I hope so Jake is a good guy

Bella:I´m so happy you´re friends now

Edward:Yeah now we both have a princess

Bella:Oh thank you.

Emmet and Rosalie in the Jeep

Emmet:I hope they are not strong as i am

Rosalie:I bet they aren´t

Emmet:I want to play some pranks on them when they are here

Rosalie:You heard what they where saying No Pranks

Emmet:oh Come on

Rosalie:No

Emmet:All right but nobody said i can´t play some to myself

Rosalie:Emmet

Emmet:Yes Honey

Rosalie:WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID

After Five days they arrived in Panem

Carlise:Okay Alice when are the hunters coming

Alice:In 20 days

Carlise:ok we don´t have very much time but we can ask the tributes for help

so Emmet please behave yourself

Bella:i have a question why aren´t we asking the volturi

Jasper:Because they don´t want to be involved in things they don´t care about.

Bella:They are so mean

Carlise:Ok we are going to haymitch he is going to show us around.

Emmet Pov

We were standing in front of the was huge for some Teen vampires.

We are now in the building there was a bar and a drunk guy

Carlise:This Drunk guy is Haymich my old friend

Haymitch:Oh Carlise its nice to see you

Carlise:no its nice to see my wife Esme,Jasper,his wife Alice,Emmet,his wife Rosalie,

Edward and his wife.

Haymitch:Its nice to meet you what is your Problem

Carlise:The Vampire Hunters are coming for us and …...

Haymitch:and you want to ask me if you can borrow the tributes.

Carlise:Yes

Haymitch:Let me think about it.I say...

-OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAY MITCH GOING TO SAY?

You´ll find out in the next Chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don´t own the Characters

The Training

Normal POV

Haymitch:I say let Cato decide.

Rosalie:Who is Cato?

Haymitch:He is the leader of the tributes.

Emmet:And when are we going to meet this Cato guy.

Haymitch:now in the training hall.

The Cullens and Haymitch went to the Training Hall.

Carlise Pov

In the Hall were 10 training stations

and on every station was one tribute

Haymitch:So this is Glimmer she is from District 1

Her change age was 17 she died in the Hunger Games and her weapon is Hand-to-Hand also has healing Powers.

Carlise POV

This Glimmer she was like Rosalie a strong soul but still Girly. She also had blond hair and golden eyes so she is a vegeterian.

She was punching and kicking a box would be peferct to fight against the vampire hunters

Haymitch:The Boy next to her is Marvel

Marvel is also from District change age was also 17 he died in the Hunger Games and his weapon is a spear.

CarlisePOV

I guess he was the Jokster because in the break he was telling and Glimmer were wearing a green-yellow hair was brown and short and his eyes were golden was throwing his spear all the time in the bullseye.

Haymitch:Any questions?

Bella:What is district 1.

Glimmer:Please don´t tell me you don´t know what district 1 is.

Haymitch:Glimmer shut up.

District 1 is known for the luxury things they do for the Capitol.

The girl with the knives is Clove she is from District change age was died in the Hunger weapons are throwing special abillitie is the Pain illusion.

CarlisePov

She was very small but strong she was throwing the kinves in the bulls eye all the time

She had black hair and golden eyes.

Haymitch:This is Cato he is the is from District change age is died in the Hunger weapons is the has a lie detection.

CarlisePOV

This Cato guy he was very strong and big he had a sword and he was cutting a doll in two pieces.

He had blond hair and golden and Clove were wearing a red jacket.

Haymitch:The District 2 is known for Industry and Masonry.

This is Jacqueline (Foxface) she is from District change age is weapon is stealth

and she knows everything about a person when sees someone.

Carlise POV

She had red hair she was very was typing something very fast on the computer.

She would be perfect for some new tactics.

Part 2 is the next Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I don´t own the Characters.

The Training Part 2

Haymitch:This Guy is Tresh he is from District 11. His change age was 18

His weapon is curved also can manipulate the elements.

Carlise POV

Tresh had dark skin and short dark trying to do control his Elements.

Haymitch:This is his sister Rue her change age is weapon is a slingshot and stealth

She can change herself in every animal.

Alice Pov

I saw her i think her name was Rue she was so small and young and a VAMPIRE.

She don´t deserve to be a had a big and Tresh looked very also wore blue Jackets.

I´ll try to help her.

Haymitch:This is Peeta and Katniss they are from District 12.

His Weapon is strenght and hers are Bows and are both 16.

Haymitch:Before i forget it District 11 is for Agriculture.

And Cato what is your decision.

Cato:I say we are going to discuss about it and you can go in the rooms of 3,4,6,7.

Emmet:WHAT? you need to help us.

Emmet start attacking Cato.

Clove:Pain.

Emmet fell to the ground and screamed.

Rosalie:Clove please stop he is going to behave.

Everyone went to their room.

-With the tributes-

Cato:So are we going to help them.

Marvel:In What

Cato:Vampire Hunters

Marvel:Humans?

Glimmer:No Animals!

Marvel:So they only need Rue

Rue:What? It was only a Joke.

Marvel:Oh

Everyone laughed

Cato:Lets get serious

Cato:Glimmer.

Glimmer:I don´t know yet.

Marvel:No i´m stupid but not that stupid

Tresh:No Marvel is right

Glimmer:No i don´t risk my life.

Clove:No i don´t want to help them that only means trouble

One Day later

Cato: so we have decided

Edward:So what are you going to say

Cato:No we don´t risk our life

Emmet:What?

Emmet started attacking the tributes.

Tresh:Back away

* * *

Tresh used the wind he controled to push Emmet.

Please Review

-HungerGamesxTwilightCrossove r


	6. Chapter 6

I don´t own the characters

The surprise

Tresh:You can go now

The Cullens left in disappointment

In the Car

Rosalie:Emmet its not you fault

i mean not at all

Emmet:Of course it is

Rosalie:No its OUT.

Emmet:Puh That was close

Rosalie:Please don´t blame yourself

if we train enough we will able to beat them.

Emmet:If

After 5 days they arrived

Carlise:Okay Guys we only have 2 weeks left.

That means we need to train everyday and night

But theres no problem we are Vampires we can handle them

Suddenly the bush moved a little

Jasper:Who is there

Bella:Nessie i´ve missed you so much

Edward:Jake thank you for taking care of Nessie

Jacob:No Problem so what did the Tributes said

Alice:They said they don´t risk their life

Jacob:Oh i´m sorry i´ll help you

Nessie:No you don´t

Jacob:Too Bad i´ve already asked Embry,Seth and Quil

They all agreed.

Edward:Thats nice but we are still not enough.

Carlise:So lets start the training

-Meanwhile-

Cato:They only have 2 weeks

Clove:i think we should help them

Cato:Its right but it seems so wrong

maybe we should ask Haymitch,Cinna or Effie(btw They are all Vampires)

Clove:You need to know you are the leader

Suddenly someone knocks on the door.

Marvel:We are ready to go hunting you need to count us.

Cato:All right

Marvel and Tresh

Peeta and Me

Foxface and Rue

Katniss,Glimmer and Clove

They all went hunting

Back to the Cullens

Jasper:Edward you need to focus

Carlise:Jasper i would say we try later.

Jasper:in 5 hours we meet here again.

* * *

Everyone:Okay

Okay i hope you´ll like it

please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I don´t own the Characters

Its you again.

5h later

Jasper:Okay everyone is here

Suddenly a strange smell appears

Edward:Jasper Do you smell that

Jasper:Yes what is that

Jake:Seth and i are going for this creature you guys stay here

Jasper:No you stay here

Alice:Jasper let them go

Jakes Pov

After we left we went after the smell into the forrest.

It was very dark and i were still in our human form

There were two smells the first was a mix of everything and the second was definitely a Vampire.

We followed the Vampire and the we heard something like lion scream or something.

Seth:What was that?

Jacob:A lion

Seth:aha

Jacob:maybe the lion is the pet from the Vampire.

Seth:HAHAHAHA very clever Jake

Jacob:I think they know we are after them

Seth:I see it

Jacob:Lets change into our Werewolfs.

We changed and chased the Vampire and the thing.

The Vampire and the thing stoped and climbed up a tree but before they could do this i grab the leg of the smaller was a Girl.I wanted to kill her when somebody screamed

?:Stop it

Turned around to know who it was Alice.

I let the Vampire go and changed in back to normal.

Normal Pov

Jake:Are stupid i was trying to kill her.

Jasper:Don´t talk to my wife like that.

Nessie :Jake stop

Jake:Ok

Alice Pov

I went to the had a familar face

But i still couldn´t remember.

Alice:are you ok

?:Yes thank you

I went to the second Vampire.

Alice:are you OK

?:Yes,I´m alright

Suddenly i remember

It was Jacqueline and Rue.

-What are they doing at the Cullens.

In the Next Chapter.

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

I don´t own the characters

The interrogation

jackie Pov

The Cullens had found us and asked us questions.

Emmet:What are you doing here?

Rosalie:Trying to kill us

Jacqueline:No

-Flashback-

Me and Rue were in one was pretty cool because we were close friends.

Before the Cullens left i managed to use my special ability

I studied Carlise the leader.

His adress was in a car you need 5 we don´t have a car so we need

only a few hours if Rue transform into a dragon or something that can fly.

Jacky:Do you want to help the Cullens

Rue:I don´t know they seem very nice and they could help us

Jacky:Do want to go to them.

Rue:Alright we help them but what about the others.

Jacky:We can manage that

We run through the forrest.i could smell a werewolf

Jacky:Do you smell that

Rue:Its a werewolf

Jacky:You can transform in a lion and scare them a little

Rue did what i said.

Rue:Do you thing that helped.

Jacky:I don´t know lets run now

Suddenly something was chasing us.

Jacky:Climb up the tree

I managed to climb up the tree without Rue.

The big werewolf grab Rues leg

Jacky:RUE NOOO

I thought she would die now.

Suddenly I heard someone shout:STOP

It was Alice Cullen with the rest of the Cullens behind her.

This werewolf Guy trasformed to Normal

Jacob Black was his Name.

Jacob:Are you stupid i wanted to kill her.

I jumped from the tree and helped Rue.I wish it was me who was nearly killed.

Alice went to us and asked gently:Are you ok

I thought:Of course i´m okay i´m not the one who was nearly killed.

Edward was looking at me i forgot he can read my mind.(i also forgot to say Marvel can also read minds)

-End Flashback-

Alice:So you´re trying to help us.

Jacky:Yes that was our goal

Jasper:I knew somebody would help us

Emmet:Yeah me too.

* * *

Everyone laughed.

Jacky and Rue are going to help them but what will the tributes do.

Read and find out in the next chapter.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

I don´t own the Characters

The Thiefs

The Cullens started training with Rue and was fighting against the werewolfs and

Jacqueline was showing the Cullens some Tactics.

Jasper:These Tactics are pretty good.

Jacky:Well thank you

Jasper POV

Alice was all the time starring at this little Girl Rue.

Jasper:Alice can i talk to you

Alice:Sure.

Alice and I went into our room.

Alice:What is it?

Jasper:Why are you starring at Rue all the time

Alice:I don´t know i just feel bad for her thats all

Jasper:What do you mean feel bad for her.

Alice:Haymitch said she died in the Hunger Games at the age of 12

thats a very young rest of her Family died also in the Hunger games.

I gave her a soft on the cheek

Jasper:We are going to take good care of her.

Meanwhile

The Tributes came back after their hunting trip

Tresh:Cato we have a problem Rue and Jacky are gone.

Cato:What do you mean they are gone.

Tresh:They aren´t here.

Cato:What? Where are they?

Katniss:We don´t know yet.

Glimmer:I know where they are.

Peeta:Where?

Glimmer:At the Cullens House

Katniss:How do you know

Glimmer:Marvel told me

Marvel:Yeah I heard this Alice girl say she is going to help Rue

Cato:Where?

Marvel:I can read her mind remember

Cato:Oh ok

Tresh:I want them back.

Katniss:We get them back

Peeta:But how we don´t know where they are.

Marvel:We know where they

Marvel started laugh evily

Tresh:Marvel stop its annoying

Marvel: Sorry

Clove:So Cato what do you say

Cato:I say Everyone get you weapon

The Vampire Hunters are not the only problem the Cullens will have

* * *

They started to run.

The Vampire hunters are not the only ones who are bad.

Please review

-HungerGamesxTwilightCrossove r.


	10. Chapter 10

I don´t own the Characters

Chapter 10

Cato:The Vampire Hunters are not the only problems for the Cullens.

Everyone laughed

Cato:Marvel you show us the way.

Marvel:All right this way

They followed arrived after a few hours and the Tributes were standing in front of a big House

Tresh:So is that the House

Suddenly someone came out of the House

Cato:Everyone hide

The Tributes climbed up a tree.

Bella:See Alice I told you nothing is here.

Alice:I though i saw something

They went in this big house.

Katniss:That was Close so what are we doing now

Cato:We wait until tomorrow when they start their Training

In the Morning

Carlise:Okay Guys we only have 12 days

Jacqueline had made some Tactics for us

?:Stop give us our friends back

Jasper:Who said that

?:WE

The Tributes showed up

Emmet:What do you want here

Tresh:Just Rue and Jacky

Edward:They came to us

Clove:Liar Pain

Edward fell to the ground

Cato:Clove stop they tell the True

Tresh:Sorry

Edward:No Problem

Emmet:I have a question are you going to help us

Cato:Yes we are going to help you Guys

With Rue and Tresh

Rue:Are you still Mad at me

Tresh:No i can´t be mad at you any showed me what is good and what is bad

to help them was Good and don´t help them was bad.

Rue:It was Jacky´s Idea to help them

Marvel:Hey Guys sorry to disturb you but the Cullens asked for help from Tresh for a bonfire

Tresh:Ok all right

The Tributes and the Cullens were sitting outside

Marvel:Can you tell us about how you died

Carlise:I´ll start. I was born in the16th century in England and my father was a Vampire and

a witch Day I was chasing some Vampires when suddenly some one bit me

i was at the Volturi and me and Aro were it was a boring life so i was studing

Medcine.

Esme:So my turn now.I was married to Peter Smith and we had a child together we named him Andrew but after 2 days he died.I felt in Depression and jumped from a clif and Carlise found me after i was i hospital and changed me.

Esme started crying and Jasper used his calming powers to cal her

Esme:Thank you Jasper

The Cullens told their Historys

Emmet:And now you turn,who died first in the Hunger Games

Glimmer raised her Hand.

Bella:How?

Glimmer:I was killed by Katniss.I was a career Tribute and we were chasing Katniss she climbed up a tree before we could get her so we slept under her tree in the morning a was dead because i was bitten by Tracker Jackers which Katniss cut down.

Rosalie:What is a Career Tribute

Glimmer:A career Tribute is from District 1,2 and 4

and they train for the Hunger Games since they are 10

and later they Volunteer.

Marvel:My turn i guess i died third.I was also killed by Katniss and i was also a career Tribute.

Katniss hit me with her Arrow in the throat.

Edward:Who died second?

Marvel:A Boy from District 3

Rue:I was killed by and me wanted to blow up the food from the Careers and i was going to disract the Careers so Katniss could blow it up.

Marvel throwed his spear the same time as Katniss it hit him first but the spear hit me too.

I only remember that Katniss was singing to me.

Marvel:I´m sorry i never wanted to hit you.

Rue:Its okay

Clove:I died after Rue.I was killed by Tresh.I was a career Tribute.

Katniss was at the Cornucopia and i tried to kill provoke her i said:_Where's lover boy? O__h, I see. You're gonna help him, right? Well, that's sweet. You know, it's too bad you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl. What was her name again? Rue? Well, we killed her. And now we're gonna kill you."_"

Tresh heard everything an hit my skull against the wall of the Cornucopia.

The Tributes told their storys

Carlise:Cato let me talk to my family

Cato:OK Guys we are going to train.

With the Cullens Family  
Esme:We need to help them

Bella:But How?

Edward:I don´t know honey

Alice:Carlise what do you say

Carlise:i want adopt them .

Oh my Gosh Carlise wants to adopt them what is the Reaction from the others

Read and find out.


	11. Chapter 11

I don´t own the Characters

Chapter 11

Carlise:I want to adopt them

Everyone:What?

Carlise:Our House is big enough for 9 persons besides we need to move out because People start wondering why we still so young.

Esme:Yeah youre right

Alice:I agree with Carlise they need our help they are still so young

Jasper:and we can help them go back to normal

Emmet:What if they are murders and they want to kill us

Rosalie:They are still children

Emmet:Children who can throw knives

Rosalie:Yeah youre right

Carlise:Let me sleep about it

Esmes Pov

I think its a great idea to adopt them Carlise is right we have to help them

But what if they want to be in Panem and fight.

What if they don´t like us

This wasn´t so easy but we can ask Edward and he can read their mind

The Tributes were this little girl Rue she was just sitting on the big Rock

I went to her

Esme:Thank you for the help

Rue:Youre welcome

Esme:So do you like it here

Rue:Yes You have a big House which is very pretty

Esme:Oh thank you why are you sitting on this Rock

Rue:because i´m not so great with the sword

Esme:Oh i bet you can do other things

Rue:yes i can

Suddenly Cato comes to us

Cato:miss Cullen

Esme:you can call me Esme

Cato:Ok Esme ehm i think we need some help

Esme:what do you mean

Cato:i know this Guy his name is Finnick he and his sister would like to help

Esme:Its a great idea when are they here

Cato:They are already here

This Finnick and his sister showed up.

Finnick had attractive sea green eyes and bronze hair

He was wearing a light blue jacket(like the other tributes in the movie)

He was also tall like Cato.

The girl had dark blond hair she had also sea green eyes

and she was also wearing a light blue jacket

She was tall like Katniss

Finnick:Madame my name is Finnick Odair

he kissed my hand and i went Red

Finnick:and this is my sister Christine

Esme:Its nice to meet you

i was still red

Alice:Hi Guys i want you to see your rooms because you are going to stay here a while

the Room mates are Tresh and Cato and Finnick,Peeta and Marvel,Glimmer and Katniss,Clove and Christine,Rue and Jacky.

Esme:You knew it

Alice:Yes i can see the future remember

Esme:right

* * *

we both started laughing.

Ok i´m very sorry that i didn´t update for so long

and Finnick is now in my story because i totally forgot him

and his sister is my OC

and finnick is also 18 and a Vampire his weapon is a trident

Christine is 15 and a Vamp. And her weapon is a little sword.

I hope you like it and please don´t be mad at me


	12. Chapter 12

I don´t own the Chraracters

ONLY 10 DAYS LEFT

ALICE POV

we only have 10 days left but we are prepared. Now when we have Finnick and Christine the group

is strong as new borns.

Of course we have to fight i have to fight against Rosalie.

-Flashback-

Jasper:Ok Rosalie against Alice

Emmet:Rosalie please don´t hurt Alice too much

Jasper:Very funny next fight is Emmet against hmm

Cato

Emmet:What? Youre so mean. The revenge is sweet.

Jasper:Yeah if Cato let you next is Edward against Peeta,

Bella against Christine,Me against Tresh,Carlise against Marvel,Katniss and Glimmer,Finnick against Jacob,Seth against Rue and Clove against Leah.

FIRST FIGHT

Alice:Rose are you ready

Rosalie:ready when you are and please don´t take it to personal

Alice:Don´t you worry

Rosalie was attacking me all the time but i was faster

so i won.

8th fight

Finnick against Jacob

Two handsome guys against eachother.I have to admit Jacob is very attractiv but Finnick was more my Typ but i still love Jasper the most.

Finnicks Pov

I have to fight against smells so terrible.

Finnick:Take this

I was chasing him with my trident.

Jacob:I give this is unfair

Finnick:Yeah Whatever.

Christine:Behave yourself.

Finnick:I´m sorry

Rues Pov

Today was ehm very later we could go to our Rooms

I was sharing my room with Jacky and it was now 2am

Rue:Can we go to Clove and Christine

Jacky:sure

We went to Clove and Christine but their room is on the other side

Suddenly we heard someone say.

?:so are we going to adopt them

Who are they talking about.

?:Yes i think we should do that

I know this voice it was want to adopt someone

Carlisle:But we can´t tell them before the fight because they won´t have a clearhead.

* * *

Suddenly i realised they were talking about us...

I HOPE YOU like it please review thank you

and i´m still sorry that i didn´t update for so long.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys

i just wanted to say that

1.I´m very sorry that i couldn´t update earlier

favourite Character has not enough lines in the story or you want him to do something you dream about it at night.

So here is the solution: You review your favourite Character and his line or what he should do

and i write that line in the next chapters but you have only time to the 7th Feburary 2013

So hurry up :-)

i´ll try to post some chapters before the deadline.

you like my own character Christine i know she don´t speak so much but shes lovely. 4.I want to write sequel to „Fighters"but it would be a high school story but with „normal" review what you think of this idea

bye Guys

P.s you should really read „**Renesmee's Battle"**

**Here is the link**

** s/8857882/1/Renesmee-s-Battle**


End file.
